


nox

by fugues



Series: zexal au meme [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugues/pseuds/fugues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the matter, dearest cousin?” Vector croons, leaning in close and putting his hand on the pages of Mizael’s textbook, right where Mizael’s eyes had been fixed a moment before. It prompts a snapped don’t call me that as Mizael slams the book shut - narrowly avoiding Vector’s swiftly-retracted hand - and that has Vector laughing, little giggles that bubble up in his chest and make him nearly hiccup with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nox

**Author's Note:**

> for the zexal au meme. #1, hogwarts au. mizael's a gryffindor, vector's a slytherin, vector's a half-blood and they're cousins on his magical side.

If Mizael had thought that Vector’s  _true nature_  being revealed - which blah, blah, it’s all so dramatic and not even in the  _fun_  way - would mean an end or even a lessening to Vector’s visits, he’s out of luck. And Vector kind of thinks he  _had_ thought that, at least given the face Mizael pulls when he sees Vector come into the empty classroom he’s studying in.  
  
Though, come to think of it, Mizael  _always_  pulls that face. Boring.  
  
“What’s the matter,  _dearest cousin_?” Vector croons, leaning in close and putting his hand on the pages of Mizael’s textbook, right where Mizael’s eyes had been fixed a moment before. It prompts a snapped  _don’t call me that_ as Mizael slams the book shut - narrowly avoiding Vector’s swiftly-retracted hand - and that has Vector laughing, little giggles that bubble up in his chest and make him nearly hiccup with it. See? How could he ever stop visiting Mizael? Besides how entertaining he is, even, he’s  _family_. And all the place knows it now, don’t they?  
  
Ooh, that must  _really_ burn at his poor cousin.  
  
“ _You’re_ the matter,” Mizael snaps eventually, obviously having worked out by now - as if he shouldn’t know from the  _start_  - that Vector’s not going to leave without getting at least  _some_  entertainment.  
  
Vector laughs, of course.  
  
“ _Ooh_ , Miza?” He pauses, looks thoughtful, and then, “Ohhhhh!  _I_  get it! You’re  _jealous_ , aren’t you?”  
  
Mizael’s expression is  _perfect_. “What would I be  _jealous_  about?” he spits back.  
  
“You’re jealous,” Vector answers immediately, slides around the table to be between it and Mizael, “Because now everyone knows  _aaall_  about me, so it’s not just our  _dirty little secret_  any more.” He keeps moving closer all the while, hands on either side of Mizael’s head to keep him trapped in the chair. “The real me isn’t  _all yours_  any more, and that just  _burns you up_  inside, huh?”  
  
Mizael hisses and pushes at Vector’s chest, but there’s no force behind it. Never  _is_  any force behind it; Mizael doesn’t  _really_ want to hurt his dear cousin, after all.  
  
They’ll work on that.  
  
In the meantime, Vector ignores the hands on his chest and only leans in closer until he can feel the heat radiating from Mizael’s flushed cheeks, until Mizael must be able to feel Vector’s breath where it sighs out over his skin and stirs the strands of hair that hang down around Mizael’s face. “ _Everyone_ knows all about me now. Nothing to make you  _special_ any more, hmm~?” He adjusts the angle of his face until their breath mingles, Vector’s slow, steady breaths mixing with Mizael’s shallow, nervous near-gasps. “I could stop coming to see you any time, and  _then_  what would you have,  _Mi~za~el_?”  
  
“I don’t--”  
  
“ _Hush_ , cousin,” Vector chides, slots his mouth against Mizael’s to silence him properly. And ooh, but that’s better even than he expected. Mizael goes all rigid and wide-eyed, mouth falling open -  _see_ , Vector thinks, _knew it, Miza_ \- enough that Vector can slip his tongue in, slide it against Mizael’s own. Which is warm and wet and strangely slippery but  _nice_ , and something he’s pretty certain he’ll think about doing again.  
  
Especially when he sees the look on Mizael’s face when he finally pulls back, the wide eyes and burning cheeks and the mouth still hanging open.  _Definitely_ something to try again, he thinks firmly.  
  
He grins as he stands up straighter, reaches in to tug a lock of Mizael’s hair with a sharp little giggle until it’s laid against the red of his cheeks and exclaims, “Look, cousin, now you match your house colors!”  
  
He laughs again at Mizael’s sputtering, tweaks at Mizael’s tie this time before he slips back around the table where Mizael can’t get at him and turns to leave entirely. He doesn’t worry in the slightest that Mizael will try to fire a curse after him - not Mizael, the through-and-through Gryffindor, and  _certainly_  not while he’s still sitting there, spluttering uselessly. “Don’t worry,  _Mi~za~el_ ,” he calls behind him as he reaches the door, “You don’t have to worry about losing me! How could I ever leave my  _dear cousin_ all on his own?”  
  
He hears Mizael’s textbook hit the door hard as it shuts behind him, and laughs all the louder for it.


End file.
